hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Animesuki
Welcome Animesuki }! MrGenial11 (talk) 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} infoboxes infoboxes are templates, before messing around with them and their codes you should try to learn about them in general first. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) fixed I just fixed it. Whoops~ sorry my mistake I must of mistaken it for something else, feel free to change it back. RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) infoboxes I'd like to work step by step so first I will put infoboxes everywhere then I will start filling them in, feel free to follow me and start filling them in. (OnePieceNation (talk) 12:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC)) well the pages still have to be filled in, Summaries and characters in order of appearance, the infoboxes still need a pictures. I am currently working on the 1999 versions of the assasins, afterwards I will continue with the episode pictures. So you could write summaries and character in orde of appearance. However you can also start making pages for all the individual chapters. (OnePieceNation (talk) 11:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) yes you can either do this Characters in Order of Appearance or start working on the manga chapters. If you want to have something to do. But your always free to do whatever you want. (OnePieceNation (talk) 17:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) preview the end is the preview for the next episode so no, not the characters seen in the preview. (OnePieceNation (talk) 11:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) there is no need to include characters only see in rapid flashes (OnePieceNation (talk) 15:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) references just do them, some pages do have them, I don't mind for one and I think that the other four highly active users won't mind either. (rumblexrumble, Hahaharuhi!, XScar and Rokudo-kun). (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) Chapter Pages Pleas continue makig chapter pages. I will follow you and upload the covers. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:37, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) messed up my edit You messed up my edit and used long code and external links. These two things are big no no's. Let me worry about the template and the cover. Then I will leave most of it for you to fill ok. (OnePieceNation (talk) 12:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) You used an external link for togashi and long codes for the Bold and Italics. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) Please go to chapter Charge: Part 4, click besides the edit but, then click on history, then click on prev and look at how I do the source code. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) always use source mode. It's the best way to avoid making mistakes. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) could you please do the chapters one by one in chronological order instead of at random. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) well the only other two people working on chapters besides you, are me and rumblexrumble. I am busy checking the japanese names of the chapters and rumblexrumble is busy adding in the characters in order of appearance. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) dealt with it, you can make the page. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) To do list I already posted a comment on Hahaharuhi!'s talk page about getting some help and advice about how do to summaries, since they are the most important parts still left to be done on the episode and chapter pages and I am not really good at them myself. I like the technical stuff like source codes, galleries and templates better. I have some ideas about what else to do but feel that they need some discussion like making manga anime comparison slides for all characters. (we already have a slide in place for 1999 and 2011 anime comparison). Before starting something new, however I want finish my to do list on my profile page. So the next two weeks I will go around the wiki checking stuff and editing things wherever necessary. When that is done I might do something big like the slides. It might be a good idea to ask Hahaharuhi!, RumbleXRumble and some other members too what else you can do. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Rumblexrumble s currently working on the songs related to the anime and he is now busy with Character Song Collection: Phantom Troupe Arc, maybe you can assist him with it and asks his opinion about making pages for the musicals and their songs. I am not a song person, technical stuff is my forte. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) well this is one of the thing I would like to discuss in a few weeks time since in my personal opinion we don't really need them and if people do want them we should only use those we can be sure off that they won't be removed due to it infringing on something. I would also like to see this community more active. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) it is actually pretty quiet here, which is nice if you compare it to the big three wikia and wikia of other far more popular things. There isn't even a fully active admin here. It is all by all a bit active wiki, many wiki however are none active, inactive or even fully deserted. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) yeah we really do need a new admin, however the current ones are not so fond to make a new one, since many of the people who have been made admins in the past left right after they became admins. Personally I think that either RumbleXRumble or Hahaharuhi! (or even myself) are the most suited to become an admin here. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) this commenting back and forth is kind of annoying. Next time lets use the chat, it is easier to discuss things/have a conversation that way. (OnePieceNation (talk) 19:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Other inquiries if there isn't a page for it you can make one by clicking on contribute at the top of the screen and choosing add page. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) I made a reference section you can add them yourself (OnePieceNation (talk) 19:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) The source code for the lyrics section wasn't laid properly, You can add reference the way I told, just make sure if something has a closing tab ex. . (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC)) You can add references to the characters page if you want to.MrGenial11 (talk) 15:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well it requires re-reading the manga, match the information in the article with the Volume x chapter x that mentions it. Add this "Hunter x Hunter - Volume x, Chapter x " in source mode next to the sentence you want to refer to. MrGenial11 (talk) 15:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Killua's World In response to your question about "It's A Wonderful Hunter's Life: The Answer - Killua's World", I'm afraid I am still having a bit of writer's block for that. I'm sorry. After writing a chapter of "The Fountain Redux", I found I couldn't write Killua without Gon. After I get this one project I'm working on done, I'll see if I can get back to it. Again, sorry for making you wait so long for the new chapter. ~Jay^^ (talk) 20:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ????? I have no idea what you are talking about, I know absolutely nothing about the musicals.OnePieceNation (talk) 18:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I might look into it some done, however my to do list (to watch and read list) is/are already far to long. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Normally when this happens in a musical it is an reprise and not the actual full song again. Compare the two, both by listening to it and by looking at the time to find out if the second one is an reprise, my guess is that it is. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) if you see a redirect you can click it, which takes you to the page of the redirect which you can edit. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) wikia is completely unrelated to wikipedia, and is therfore run through ads. So far as I can tell every wikia has it, however normally the ads are placed in such a way to not be too intrusive. However sometimes the ads do mess up a page. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Apple Tree So you want me to delete this page? Because you can simply remove the redirect by editing the page to remove it. XScar (talk) 14:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recreate Pages I would if you'd tell me what kind of editing you would apply to the page, and the format also. - Darkchylde User Talk:- Darkchylde11:12,6/27/2013 You can fix them if they're incorrect. MrGenial11 (talk) 18:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It's okay as long as you follow the format and the page stays clean. Good luck. [[User:- Darkchylde| ]] '♐''' [[User talk:- Darkchylde| ]] justify???? What do you mean????? OnePieceNation (talk) 13:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) You learn something new everyday. I had honestly never heard about justifying text I know it as aligning. Anyways you can align text only in the visual mode, this is by clicking the same symbols word has. However you cannot do it in source mode and pictures will throw things out of whack. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. So far only with badges. I am third when it comes to edits. And I would like to become an admin within a year. Lol OnePieceNation (talk) 14:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) as the article should say we only use he in regards to pitou for the flow of the article, pitou's gender has not been confirmed me personally thinks she is a she because she seems to have tits. (starts bleeding from nose). But pitou's gender is not confirmed. About the site, well the simple truth of the matter is what works brilliantly for one person works terribly for another and vice versa. I cannot learn japanese from anime, if I could I would have done so already. I learned english my own way (first step: throw out the textbooks schools provide, second step: don't listen to 90% of all teachers, third step:try to do everything in your daily life in english, read, write, think and even reason in english. Step four talk, debate and discuss things in english, step five always double check yourself when you are not sure and if you don't know something look it up) and I have to do the same thing for japanese, but again what works for me in english may not work for me when it comes to another language. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I did damn, I didn't know... RumbleXRumble (talk) 20:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Just did RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) character in order of appearance up till chapter 12 they are. tomorrow up to 13, the day after tomorrow 14 etc. lol OnePieceNation (talk) 12:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I am trying to do one chapter a day, however there are days like today, I can't do a chapter at all. Since first I read the chapter three times then I do the characters in order of appearance, then I do the cover page section and if I not forget I at the new characters manga appearance to their pages. However it is fucking hot where I am and I am bloody melting while typing this, so today I really have to go for a swim. And I should really start cutting back my computer, internet and edit time since it is bloody hot. I hate summer, give me an endless winter any time. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC)